Focus Lens
Focus Lenses are special items that convert a specific percentage of Affinity earned on a fully leveled (Rank 30) gear item to Focus points; these accumulated points can be spent on upgrading or unlocking Focus abilities. A single Focus Lens can only be installed on fully leveled items; if an item currently equipped with a Focus Lens is polarized, it will need to be fully leveled back to continue earning Focus points. Focus points can be spent by accessing the Focus menu on the Orbiter's Transference Room. These can be spent to unlock a new school, unlock or upgrade a node or increase the maximum Way Capacity. Focus Points have a daily limit of 250,000, which scales with at the rate of 5,000 additional cap per Mastery Rank. This limit resets at 00:00 UTC. Type of Lens Regular Lenses Regular Focus Lenses convert 1.25% of excess affinity earned into Focus points. These lenses can be acquired as rewards from Bounties (level 20-40 and 30-50) offered by Konzu in Cetus on the Plains of Eidolon, and by Eudico in Fortuna on the Orb Vallis . Alternatively, they can also be traded between players. Greater Lenses Greater Lenses convert 1.75% of excess Affinity into Focus points, 40% more than the regular Focus Lens. Blueprints can be bought with credits from the Components section of the Market upon completing The Second Dream quest, with complete Greater Lenses purchasable for . Greater Lenses cannot be traded. Eidolon Lenses Eidolon Lenses convert 2.25% of excess Affinity into Focus points, 28.5% more than a Greater Focus Lens and 80.0% more than a regular Focus lens. Their blueprints can be obtained from Bounties, or traded between players. Similarly, Eidolon Lens Conversions are blueprints with a similar function, acquired from Incursions. Crafted Eidolon Lenses that have been attributed to a school can be traded between players. Eidolon Lenses require a Greater Focus Lens from any of the 5 Tenno Schools to craft. Equipping a Lens Lenses can be applied to the following pieces of gear: * Fully leveled/maximum rank (level 30) Warframe, Weapon, Archwing, Arch-gun, Arch-melee, K-Drive * Gilded Amp To equip a Lens, visit the "Actions" menu in the loadout screen and select the "Focus Lens" item. Note that once a Lens is installed, it cannot be removed, only replaced with a different one (which will destroy the equipped lens). Players who have not completed The Second Dream quest will not see the option to install a Lens. Affinity Distribution The school of Focus earned is determined by which school of lens that is installed (i.e. installing a Lens on a Warframe will earn Focus). Focus points as mechanics which pertain Affinity distribution are as follows: *Warframe-power kills award Affinity directly (100% to the Warframe) without any further distribution, fully converting the Focus through the Lens attached on to the Warframe. **Kills made by procs of Syndicate Weapon Augments are counted as Warframe kills. *Weapon kills distribute Affinity evenly (50% to the Warframe, 50% to the weapon) between the killing weapon and Warframe. If the Warframe does not have a Lens installed, this results in a loss since the Warframe is unable to convert excess affinity. *Allied kills distributes Affinity non-linearly. 25% goes to the Warframe and the remaining 75% shared among all equipped weapons. If a Rank-30 weapon does not contain a Focus Lens, it will not convert any affinity obtained from ally kills into Focus points. Lens Effectiveness There are multiple types of Focus Lenses of varying effectiveness available, which can be acquired from different sources. Patch History *Introduction of Focus 2.0. *Added Eidolon lenses. *Daily limit of focus gain increased to 250,000 from 100,000. *Introduced. }} es:Lente de enfoque Category:Focus Category:Update 18